


The Doctor's Orders

by Evilicing



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilicing/pseuds/Evilicing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayame is many things to Hiro: mentor, coworker, friend, and self-proclaimed "coach" when it comes to his ever-blooming love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Orders

Doctor Ayame rustled through a stack of paperwork behind the counter at the Konohana clinic. It had been such a lazy, uneventful day…she thought perhaps she should make herself a cup of tea. But the last thing she expected to see on this clear Friday night was her young apprentice coming through the door holding a blue feather, looking slightly nervous and stressed.

"Ayame… I have a question I must ask you…"

Ayame's eyes widened. She felt her cheeks get hot as her stack of papers slipped out of her hands. She blinked. "Um…Hiro? What's going on here…?"

Hiro looked at her blank, red face, and then down at the blue feather he was holding. He gasped, his cheeks now matching Ayame's. "Oh! N-n-no! This isn't what it looks!" He put his hands up defensively, waving the blue feather around. "What I mean is, I simply wanted your opinion…th-this is for…"

Ayame chuckled, letting out an inner sigh of relief. She tried to pretend like she knew who that blue feather was for in the first place, embarrassed to think she thought there was even a _slight_ possibility it was for her! It just threw her off-guard, that was all.

"Don't be silly, Hiro!" she said playfully. "I was only joking with you. I have a pretty good idea who this blue feather is for..."

Hiro was still blushing, obviously flustered about the whole situation in general. He looked like he was trying to find the right words to say. "Well….I…as I said, I wanted your opinion on the matter."

"My opinion? Well, Hiro, my boy, if you feel it is the right time to do it, then I say go for it."

"N-no, not that… I mean…do you think she will…say yes?"

Ayame smiled sweetly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I can't speak for her, but you know her a lot better than I do, obviously. But from what I can tell, she does seem to like you a lot!"

"Hmm, I suppose she does," Hiro agreed. He nodded, as if trying to assure himself. "I'm just nervous, and I… I don't know what I would do if she said no. So I wanted to be absolutely certain…"

"Well, Hiro, you two go on dates all the time, don't you?" Ayame asked. She winked. "She's always in your room with you on the nights you're free…not that I'm spying on you two or anything…"

Hiro blushed, letting out a sigh. "A-Ayame, please! This is a very serious matter!"

"Alright, alright, I know," she said with a chuckle. "Anyways, what I'm getting at is that you're a very sweet boy, Hiro. And she knows that. She doesn't seem like the kind of girl that would lead you on, so she must have the same feelings for you. Otherwise she wouldn't waste her time being around you so much."

Hiro leaned back on the counter, stuffing the blue feather into his back pocket. He crossed his arms defensively. "That was a rather frank way to put it, but I suppose you're right, as you always are, Ayame. Your advice has always seen me through in the past."

"So why are you still in such a bad mood, then?"

"I-I'm not in a 'bad mood,' I'm just…confused, is all," Hiro replied, his arms still crossed.

Ayame giggled, putting an arm around him. "You're so cute when you pout, Hiro. You know I just love teasing you about these things. So, tell me what's troubling you."

He didn't reply, only frowned. He paced back and forth nervously as he searched for the words to answer her. "I've discovered that it's very difficult for me to express my feelings for her. I get so nervous and distraught, that, every time I try and tell her how I feel, I simply lose the courage and change the subject… I'm unaware if she's noticed or not. I just don't know how I'm going to be able to do this."

Ayame clapped her hands together. "Ah! So that's what you're worrying about!" she said cheerfully. "Let me help you, then! I know I can coach you through this…this just happens to be my expertise!"

Hiro looked to her, his face unconvinced. "I don't know, Ayame… I don't know how you could possibly assist me in this matter…"

"I can help you practice!" she replied. "If you can get over your nervousness, you'll be able to tell her no problem."

"Pr-practice? I don't want my proposal to sound like I've been rehearsing it with another woman…!"

"It doesn't have to sound rehearsed if you can just get it out there to her. Trust me, I've heard that a lot of guys do this! It's a way of getting over your fear. Especially since you know me so well, and you're comfortable around me."

"I-I-I don't know about this, Ayame," Hiro stuttered nervously.

"Come on, Hiro. You've either got the balls, or you don't. If you can't say it to me, you definitely can't say it to her."

Ayame tapped her foot impatiently as Hiro made his decision. He eventually sighed, bringing a hand to cover his face. "V-very well, then…"

"Great!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Just pretend I'm her, ok? Close your eyes if you have to. Just feel the presence of another human being and let the sappy stuff take over! Girls love that stuff, Hiro."

Hiro's face slightly reddened as he realized what he was getting himself into. "Alright, Ayame… but if I do this, you must promise me you will not tease me over this!"

"Oh, Hiro, I would _never_ tease you!" Ayame mocked innocently.

"Ugh… Well, just give me a moment."

Ayame waited patiently as Hiro took deep breaths to calm himself. She chuckled. He was just so adorable. She just knew she would have to break that promise one day; he would never hear the end of this one.

"Alright," Hiro's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I am prepared."

"Ready when you are, kiddo."

Hiro faced her, having to look up at her slightly since Ayame decided to wear heels today. He hated when she did that. She was one of the few women that was a couple inches shorter than him, and it made him feel tall sometimes. Of all days for her to wear heels. He pushed the thought out of his mind and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"L-Lillian, I—"

"No stuttering!" Ayame demanded.

He cleared his throat. "Lillian, I l-love you…will you marry me?"

"Sorry, Hiro… I'm not ready for that. I just want to be friends."

Hiro's eyes widened in surprise, a terrified look on his face. "Y-you're not supposed to reject me!"

"Sorry, kid," Ayame replied with a smile. "I just wanted you to be prepared if she said no!"

"B-but, you said that you believed she wouldn't say no!" he cried with a heavy sigh.

"Hiro, you're worrying too much! Just calm down and spit it out. You can do this. This one's for real, now."

Hiro looked like he was about to strangle her, but instead he just closed his eyes and imagined Lillian's face.

"Lillian," he said smoothly.

"Down on one knee, Hiro!" Ayame interjected once more, hands on her hips. "You have to do this right. Do it exactly how you would do it if she were really here. I'm your coach, remember?"

Hiro grunted, and quickly dropped to one knee, grabbing Ayame's hands as he lowered himself. He had surprised her with that, a light blush creeping to her face. He, of course, was also blushing, his dark brown eyes focused on her face. His smile was faint, but sweet, and his hands were warm and soft as he held her hands in his own.

"Lillian," he started softly, "I'm terribly sorry to spring such a surprise on you, but I have been pondering this for some time now…"

His voice was gentle and calm, and she could see the passion for Lillian in his big, brown eyes. Ayame was impressed; he had only just begun and she was already convinced to say yes. She knew he could be very charming when he wanted to be. Lillian was going to adore this.

"Lillian, you are so energetic and dependable, always encouraging me. I know that I am not as successful and resourceful as I ought to be… but I know I can improve with hard work…and the right help. And I feel that I have already improved much, thanks to your help…with your love I know I could be my best."

Ayame was so touched that she could barely hold back the tears that were slowly starting to form in her eyes. He was so handsome, innocent, and caring; he was really the perfect man. He really loved Lillian. Ayame couldn't tell if it was her or Hiro that was trembling, but their hands were lightly shaking. Her heart was pounding…she was going to hurt Lillian if she broke this boy's heart.

"I lov…"

"…Hiro? Are you alright?"

Neither Hiro nor Ayame had noticed the clinic door had just opened. Hiro's eyes widened, his face a bright red. He quickly jumped up, nearly falling over as he stood.

"Aghhh!" he cried. "L-L-Lillian!"

Ayame found it hard to suppress her grin. Poor Hiro.

Lillian stood there in the doorway, a confused eyebrow raised at the scene in front of her.

"I…I tripped and fell over!" Hiro quickly explained, still the color of a super fresh tomato. "Ayame was helping me up, you see!" He sighed. Thank the Goddess he had shoved that blue feather in his back pocket.

"Oh," Lillian said softly, walking over to the two. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Our little Hiro is the clumsiest person I know," Ayame said with a giggle.

Hiro facepalmed. "Ayame, please…you're embarrassing me…" Embarrassment was a complete and utter understatement at how humiliated he was.

Lillian laughed quietly under her breath. "Well, if you weren't busy, I was going to ask you to take a walk with me to the Harvest Goddess pond, Hiro… I have something I wanted to give you…"

"Oh! Yes, certainly! It would be my pleasure!" Hiro quickly responded as he regained his composure.

"You two have fun," Ayame said as she waved to the young couple. She quickly and discreetly whispered something into Hiro's ear as she walked close to him: "Go for it, Hiro."

Hiro bit his lip, a new blush forming over the old one. "Shall we go, Lillian?"

Lillian nodded. "See you later, Ayame."

Ayame winked. "See ya."

Much to Hiro's approval they left quickly after, leaving Ayame alone with a stack of paperwork and a silly smile she couldn't erase off her face. She sighed. She thought perhaps she should make herself a cup of tea, while she awaited the good news she hoped she would hear later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> My first HM story I ever wrote... it always held a special place in my heart.


End file.
